


Scared

by Siennax3



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Maybe things are better left unsaid sometimes?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Scared

He didn’t love you.

You had been an absolute fool. A fool for thinking things meant more to him than they really did. It felt like your heart was ripping itself to pieces as you sat curled up in your chair, wrapped in a blanket with tears pouring down your face while replaying what happened mere hours earlier.

_Lying in bed with nothing but a sheet covering you, you couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across your face. You were happy. Happier than you thought you’d felt in a long time. The cause of that happiness was the man lying next to you._

_You met Eddie 6 months ago, give or take, one afternoon as you were looking for a bench to sit at in the park while on lunch. Said bench being the one Eddie was sat at for a change of scenery as he continued investigating his current topic of interest. One thing led to another and in that short period of time Eddie asked if he could take you out sometime._

_Numerous dates, conversations and 6 months later, you constantly wondered to yourself that maybe you finally found the right person for you. After so many failed attempts at relationships, this felt like everything you had hoped for with a partner. Eddie was easy to talk to and never judged you for some of the, what you felt were crazy, things that flew out of your mouth about things. Sometimes he knew what buttons to press to annoy you, but you wouldn’t trade it for anything. Despite his appearance, he was the sweetest and possibly the softest man you had met. He always remembered the things you liked, like a bagel and a coffee with extra caramel from the shop around the corner from your apartment every Saturday morning. Or a long soak in the bath with scent of lavender filling the bathroom after a long, hard day at work. Above everything else, he made you laugh._

_Tilting your head to look up at his sleeping face, your heart swelled with how much love you felt for him already. The nights he spent at your apartment were your favorite. You always woke up before him, because Eddie loved his sleep, with him cuddling you._

_Not wanting to disturb him you laid there in his warmth thinking. Thinking about your life since you met Eddie and how happy you were. But in that happiness, something seemed to nag at you and it’s increased with the more time spent with Eddie. Despite everything, you weren’t sure where you stood. Sure you went on dates and Eddie would spend the night at your apartment, but a part of you questioned if this was really what you thought and hoped it was. Especially now that you knew you were practically in love with him._

_You thought you were reading the situation right. It seemed like Eddie at the very least liked you. You didn’t think someone would do even half of the things Eddie did for you, all while expecting nothing in return, unless they had feelings. But you had been wrong before._

_But this felt different. It felt good._

_Before you sent yourself spiraling into a panic attack, you decided you would just come out and tell Eddie how you feel. Trying to put your mind at ease, you looked at his sweet face one more time. No matter how many times you saw Eddie, it still took your breath away how beautiful he was. From those blue eyes, to his cute nose and those lips. He was fucking perfect in your eyes. As perfect as a person could look and be._

_Eddie started stirring in his sleep as you cuddled into him deciding you’d try to get some more rest while waiting for him to wake up. He groaned while pulling you even closer to his body while stretching some._

_“Mornin’.” He mumbled groggily as he pressed his face into your hair while pressing a soft kiss to the side of your head. You snuggled even further into his chest as you mumbled a morning back while thinking again about what you were about to tell him. No better time than now._

_Always so affectionate after waking up, Eddie continued pressing kisses randomly to your skin as he hugged you tighter against him. You really could die happy in his arms._

_If only you knew what was to come once you blurted out how deeply you felt for this man._

_Pressing a kiss to his chest, you spoke softly, “Eddie?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“I love you.”_

_It was as if time stood still. Eddie’s kisses suddenly stopped, and you felt him stiffen. A part of you hoped this wasn’t a bad sign. But you knew. You knew this was gonna be anything but what you were hoping for._

_Several minutes passed before either of you said anything. You didn’t know what to say and you hoped Eddie would just say something. Say anything at all because the silence felt even worse. Or so you thought._

_Pulling away from Eddie slightly, you whispered his name once more but with a tinge of sadness filling it this time. Even the look on his face did not give you a clue to what he was feeling. If anything, his face was as frozen as his body._

_A few seconds passed as you looked into Eddie’s face almost praying, he would smile and tell you you had nothing to be nervous about and that he was just joking with you again. But when he finally met your eyes with his own, all you saw looking back at you was sadness._

_“No, you don’t.” He spoke so softly you barely heard him._

_Your face contorted as you were more dumbfounded than anything that those were the words out of Eddie’s mouth._

_Sitting up you looked at Eddie with a look of pure confusion as he moved to climb out of the bed._

_“What do you even mean by that? I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t, Eddie.”_

_Everything was happening so fast. One minute Eddie was in bed cuddling you and the next he was rushing around the room trying to put his clothes on as fast as he could. Like he could not get out of your place fast enough._

_What the fuck was happening? That’s all you could think as you felt tears building up in your eyes._

_“What we’ve been doing has been nice right? Just a bit of fun the last few months. Something to pass the time.” He was rambling and wouldn’t meet your eyes now as he stumbled trying to pull his boots on. The more he talked the more your heart felt like it was cracking right in your chest. You had been so fucking wrong about everything. What you thought was a relationship budding was nothing more than fucking. All it ever ended up being. How could you have been so wrong? Were you missing signs that Eddie wanted nothing more than what was between your legs?_

_“That’s all this was to you?” You whimpered pathetically from your spot on the bed you had not moved from. You felt so numb._

_“Look, I’m sorry. I just. I have to go.” Eddie stammered as he opened your apartment door without another look at you and walked out._

_You were fucking devastated as you completely fell apart in your bed._

Hours later you still did not understand it. You were so sure, even with some doubt sprinkled in, that Eddie liked you. That he did not stick around just for the sex because every time you were together things did not end with him on top of you. As cliché as it sounds, you thought you had a real connection with him. 

But you were wrong, you thought as you decided to try to sleep because you could not bear thinking about it anymore. You closed your eyes with one last thought that love was cruel and that you hoped to never see Eddie again. You would not be a fool twice.

If only you knew the inner turmoil Eddie faced the moment you spoke those three words.


End file.
